


We have Each Other (and that's all we need)

by Phanfictionhoe



Series: Phandom fic fest: Bingo fest 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming In Pants, Grinding, Isle of Man, M/M, Phil Lester's sensitive nipples, Smut, i guess, kinda angsty, phandom fic fest:bingo fest 2018, post 2018 tour, post tour anxiety, some good laughs, talk of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe
Summary: Dan and Phil have finished their 2018 tour and are visiting Phil's family on the Isle of Man before they go home. This is supposed to be a nice calm vacation for the two after the stress of the tour, however Phil can't find it in himself to calm down. Dan decides to help him out a little bit...





	We have Each Other (and that's all we need)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi gang! this is my first time doing one of these fic fest challenges, but I saw it and was like hey, why not. This is going to be the first fic of many and I am very excited to share them all with you! Ok, i'll let you read now, leave a kudos if you enjoy, and maybe even a comment if you want.

It was a beautiful Island, even when it was starting to get a bit colder, it was a good place to walk around and just embrace nature. The island's beautiful appearance was made better when you were with your loved ones.

Which was why Phil felt so bad about the whole thing.

He loved his parents, his brother, Cornelia, and obviously Dan. He also loved the island that his parents called home, hell he and Dan talked of moving there one day when they were ready to settle down.

But he couldn't stop the anxiety that was encompassing him. It was left over from the tour he supposed, which was normal after being on the move for so long. However this feeling was amplified. This was because his negative attitude was resulting in everyone else being in a bad mood as well. They were trying to hide it, but Phil knew better.

"Really sweetheart it's ok," Phil's mum was saying as they sat down for dinner after the eventfully distressing day, "We know you didn't mean to make us late for the play." To this everyone else nodded and made agreeing statements.

They were all just being nice, Phil could tell by the looks on their faces that they were a bit upset at him.

"I didn't just make us late, I made us miss it entirely," Phil groaned and slid down in his chair like a 6 year old despite him being a 31 year old man, "If only I hadn't made you guys stop to get me that coffee."

"Well Phil, we all know how you get when you haven't had your second coffee," Dan said rubbing his arm and trying to look encouraging, "So really it was in our best interest."

Phil rolled his eyes at their attempts of consoling him, "Stop trying to make it seem like it wasn't me who was at fault. I was the one who made us stop, I was the one who was a clumsy mess and spilled it down my front, and I was the one who made us miss the show just so I could go home and change." Phil let out in one breath, the redness rushing to his face.

"Phil, we didn't want you to have to sit through a three hour show covered in hot coffee." Martyn said, "I mean really, you'd just keep complaining the whole time and ruin the show anyway." He joked, which didn't exactly make Phil feel any better.

Phil sighed and just went on with eating his meal, forcing himself out of the conversation for the remainder of dinner.

* * *

After he had finished eating Phil had immediately pushed his chair out and washed up his plate, not even waiting for anyone else to finish eating. They all watched him go up the stairs he knew, but that didn't stop him from rushing into his and Dan's room and throwing himself onto the bed.

He didn't even bother closing the door or turning off the lights. He laid there for awhile and just stared at the ceiling. 

After a while he heard laughing from downstairs, and realized they had started watching a movie. 'Good' he thought, at least I didn't ruin something for them. 

Phil just laid there for what felt like hours before he heard the movie turn off and everyone started to go to bed.

He heard his parents door close, as well as Martyn and Cornelia's, but Dan hadn't joined him yet.

'Maybe it's for the best,' he thought to himself as he heard only the sounds of the house settling, 'I'd probably ruin Dan's sleep too.'

"Stop sulking." Dan whispered as he was closing the door.

He flipped on the lights and asked,"Why the hell did you have the lights off if you were awake?" 

Phil shrugged, "You do it all the time." He said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, but I always close the door, leaving it open is just weird." Dan rolled his eyes as he changed into just his boxers.

Phil didn't respond he just laid there until he felt Dan lay down on the bed next to him.

The pair just laid there for awhile, in silence, with the lights on.

Dan let out a big breath before he spoke, "I'm stressed out still too ya know."

Phil turned his head a bit too quickly in shock, "How? you've been acting fine since we got here."

"I guess i'm better at hiding my emotions than you? I mean I have been doing it for years..." Dan joked, trailing off.

"But you've never hid them from me before," Phil said rolling onto his side and running his fingers through Dan's hair.

"That's not necessarily true..." Dan said, Phil realized he was talking about their rough patch that had happened years before.

"Yeah but we should talk to each other, were in the best place in our relationship that we've ever been in." Phil said.

"Yeah you're right we should tell each other things," Dan said turing towards Phil, "So tell me how you're feeling then."

The color drained out of Phil's face when he realized that he got played.

"Ugh fine," Phil groaned, "I honestly don't really know... it's just, I guess that now that the tour is over, I feel like we have nothing to do... but also so much to do." 

Dan nodded along to what Phil was saying.

"God, I'm making no sense, how can we have nothing to do but also everything?" Phil laughed at himself without any humor behind it.

"Hey, no, don't do that," Dan smacked Phil lightly on the shoulder, "I know exactly what you mean you spoon."

"You do? Hell I barely know what I mean, how can you?"

"We do have a psychic mind connection remember," Dan joked, drawing the first smile of the day out of Phil, "No, but really I feel the same way. It's like that no that the tour is over we can totally relax and chill, but we also have an obligation to keep on creating content, not to mention dealing with our private life."

"And it feels like there is a lot more expected out of us than there ever has been before, not that that's a bad thing it's just a lot to deal with after we were busy for practically an entire year with planning and the tour. Phil continued Dan's point.

"Exactly, and if we want to start house shopping we're probably gonna have to come out publicly." Dan said.

That had been one of the biggest things that was on Phil's mind since they ended the tour. It had been what he was thinking about when he spilled his coffee.

He had been waiting for his drink and thumbing through some magazines that had been laying on the counter. One in particular had been about home shopping and home decorating. He had turned the page and saw the most beautiful house he had ever seen.

It was perfect for them. Just looking at the cobblestone exterior had been enough for Phil to start imagining a life for them in that house. Dan and him sitting out on the balcony after they woke up, eating pancakes and drinking coffee. Then going back inside and just laying on the couch or the bed together, enjoying each other's company in silence. Bringing home a puppy, then a child, maybe more... I all seemed so perfect that Phil didn't want it to end.

However it soon did when the barista had called his name for what was apparently the third time, causing him to rush over to him and take the outstretched drink from his hands. In his still quite spacy state of mind Phil had went to take a drink of his coffee.

His hot coffee, that was when he realized that it was hot, but it had been too late and he ended up spilling his (once again very hot) drink down his front.

After that he was put into a very sour mood, and couldn't stop the anxiety from washing over him.

He told Dan just as much.

"Oh, baby," Dan said climbing on to Phil's lap and grabbing his cheeks softly, "That's so sweet, god I want that with you too. Who cares about all the bad and scary stuff, we have eachother and thats all we need." 

Phil smiled in agreement as dan pulled him in for a long and sweet kiss.

The kisses remained soft and slow, but became much more passionate as minutes went by.

Dan broke away and said, "Why are you still fully clothed again?"

Phil pulled off his shirt in response, and Dan helped him with his jeans.

They were both left in just their boxers at that point. They started grinding lightly against each other. 

Dan rolled off of Phil's lap and pulled Phil so they were both lying face-to-face side-by-side. Dan threw his leg across Phil's hip and they continued to grind their hips in tiny circles. 

Phil began to kiss along Dan's neck, sometimes leaving little bite marks with his teeth. Dan moaned and it began to heat up a little more.

Phil was starting to lap at Dan's collarbone when Dan let out a broken gasp and his hips jittered to a stop as he came undone.

 Phil continued pressing kissed all over Dan's chest as he came down from his orgasm.

Dan frowned after a moment, "You made me come in my pants you bastard."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Phil joked, causing Dan to jump on his lap once again.

"Why don't I return the favor then huh?" Dan said grinding his ass against Phil's still hard cock.

That shut off Phil's laughter, as he grabbed on to Dan's hips and pulled his ass against his crotch.

Phil kept muttering expletives and pressed his eyes closed as Dan continued to roll his hips.

Dan reached down and started teasing one of Phil's sensitive nipples, causing him to moan out.

"Fuck, Dan."

Dan leaned his head down and softly bit Phil's other nipple, causing his to cry out once again, this time he was cuming.

Dan continued to play with Phil's nipples and grind his hips until Phil held him still.

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh, fuck you Dan." Phil said pushing Dan off of his lap.

Dan, who could not control his giggling said,"What? I did say I would return the favor didn't I?"

Phil threw his pillow at Dan who continued to laugh even louder, making Phil pout as he changed into knew boxers, haphazardly throwing the other ones on the floor of the guest room.

Amidst all this there came a knock on the door, this caused Dan to halt his laughter as Phil threw on a shirt and cracked open the door.

Behind it was and annoyed looking Martyn.

"What's up bro." Phil said trying to be casual and totally failing.

"Listen, I could handle the sex noises, I heard it enough on tour, but can you guys quiet down with the laughing some people are trying to sleep." 

Phil blushed at Martyn's statement and just shook his head yes and closed the door quickly.

Once Phil turned around he and Dan locked eyes.

They then broke into fits of laughter. 

They finally quieted down when they heard someone beating on the opposing wall for them to shut up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed, cause I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
